Photo Negative
by Lord Dire Wolf
Summary: In a world, where Gray decided it was time to use a plan to destroy the mercs and ultimately rule over Mann Co. that didn't involve just dropping a bomb. The mercs must put aside their differences to fight the real enemy, their inner demons. And who knows, there might even be some plot twists along the way. - Written by two Scrubs that love the concept of Persona 4. Oh and hats.
1. Prologue: Mann Up

**Prologue: Mann Up**

* * *

It was another undoubtedly hot day underneath the New Mexico sun as the mercs were preparing for war. This time it wasn't against the other team, no it was against robots. More specifically, robots built by Gray Co. that threatened the very existence of Mann Co. and its wonderfully, poor quality weapons and hats. All nine of REDs mercenaries were gathered around the upgrade station. It was so nice of the robots to wait till the mercs were ready, they thought. They got the usual upgrades, increased damage, faster reload, and other usual buffs. Now came the real problem, who will go where? Of course Scout was first out of the upgrade station, running to a position that would be perfect to pick up any money from the robots, this was in front of the tunnel. Pyro came running after Scout, also taking their position in front of the tunnel, a gloved hand ready to set ablaze to any robot that comes.

Everything seemed to go smoothly, except for the fact that the other mercs were in a heated argument. It all started because of Sniper and Soldier, both wanted the best vantage point, however only one of them could fill that spot. Sniper, of course went to that point as quickly as possible, but Soldier refused to give up so easily.

"Maggot! Move for your commanding officer! I need this spot to blow them robots to smithereens!"

To which Sniper replied "um, Soldier, you ain't no commanding officer. Also, there is a good spot for you right there on that roof. So why don't you rocket jump the hell out of my way so I can snipe some arseholes." Soldier became red with rage, it seemed that his helmet was going to pop off like a tea kettle lid.

"Maggot, respect your commanding officer!" He shouted as he slapped Sniper with his shovel. Engineer over heard the two men bickering and decided to help settle their dispute. Lifting his tool belt up, he sauntered to find that Sniper had unsheathed his kukri and was ready to strike Soldier. Coming in the knick of time, Engineer put himself between the two men that act like children.

"Fellas, fellas, there's nothing to get worked up about. If you want, settle this in a fair game of rock, paper, scissors."

"Fine," they both sighed as they readied up for the game that would their fate. Suddenly, from two different locations , Engineer heard his comrades yell "Place a dispenser here!". The two men yelling this were none other than Demoman and Heavy. The both of them heard the others cry and instantly locked onto to each other, glaring.

Heavy tried to make his body appear larger than it already is, and snarled " Heavy more important for killing metal babies! Can easily riddle all their bodies with bullets!"

Demoman yelled back from top of the building "Get yer head out of yer arse! You **NEED** me to plow through the main horde while you take care of the leftovers, fat arse!" He looked over at the approaching Engi with a smirk "The Texan will help us decide this, who do yer think deserves the ammo, shortie?"

Engi looked at the Scot and raised a glove finger, taken back by his statement. He however, then lowers the finger unable to respond to the other's statement since it was rude and uncalled for.

The Demo raised a brow and added, "why yer don't like being called wut yer are? That not 'Merican enough for you? Now why don't you bring yer freedom and place it down over here next to me, so I can blow up sum fercin' robots" he smirked, now trying get under his skin.

When suddenly Heavy chimed in "big man going' take that from little baby? Prove stronger than baby and place despenser by friend!"

"The height of a man shouldn't determine the quality of his character" Engi remarked as he moved closer to Heavy and placed his despenser down. However while placing it, he muttered under his breath "I may be short, but that least I'm not a drunk"

This brought the Russian to burst out in a fit of laughter; "hear that cyclops, least my friend not bottle of rum" he jeered, smiling ear to ear. Engi now focused on hitting his dispenser, despite an angry Scotsman yelling profanity at both him and Heavy, which they disregarded anyway.

Demo's yells soon became grumbles that he kept to himself. But, this 'peace' didn't last once Medic came strolling out of the upgrade station, holding the Kritzkrieg in his gloved hands. "Who vants a heal?" He cheerfully added when he was suddenly bombarded with every team member shouting hospital signs in his face.

He turned to Archimedes, sighing "I knew ve should have stayed home today." However, it wasn't everyone, just Scout circling around him, crying bloody murder to be healed even though he only had a scraped knee. The youth from Boston suddenly stopped in his track, as if he slammed into something or someone. Hearing a grunt, a man with a balaclava materialized out of thin air, looking unamused by the young team member's actions. The man was of course Spy,he was fashionably early as waited for everyone while being cloaked. He pulled out a case, placed a custom cigarette in his mouth, and lit it up.

Taking a drag, he huffed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I am sure your mother would be proud of the man you have become."

Scout fell flat on his ass, "Oi! That ain't right! You know I try to make my ma proud!"

Spy rolled his eyes at the lame remark, "she must be so proud of coward that runs away at the first sign of danger, non?" Scout got up from the ground and dusted himself off. The young man, looked at the more matured mercenary, biting his lip hard.

When he was about to make a witty remark , a familiar voice drowned him out as she said, "I hope your affairs are in order"

The mercenaries broke out into a panic due to the lack of preparing because of their trivial feuds.

Engineer rushed as fast as he could to place a sentry down all the while yelling,

"Dagnabit... who was the numbskull that readied up and didn't give me enough time to set up ma' sentry!" Pyro, thinking it was a good thing to ready up, raised their hand, assumingly smiling under their mask. The stocky Engineer wasn't the only person rushing. Medic did his best to get an übercharge ready, but found it impossible to fully charge all the while he had to keep a watchful eye on his pet dove, Archimedes, who threatened to fly away at any giving moment. It turned out that time was unbelievably against the mercenaries side as the robots started to bombard them, all becoming too injured that the greying Medic couldn't keep up with healing them.

Before they knew it , the bomb was on the back of a giant scout robot, and was quickly making its way to the drop zone.

"I told ye yer shoulda' put a dispenser by me!" The demoman yelled towards the engi as he was racing to the other side of the roof. At this point they all realized, it was too late. The scout goes to the drop zone as it normally did, was readying itself to jump in when... What's this?! It and all the other bots started to summit a frequency similar to how it normally did when the bots take over a control point, but it was different this time. The mercs couldn't tell what it was, but it made them very dazed... very... sleepy...


	2. Medal of Honor

Soldier slowly opened his crusty eyes, what happened? He heard voices all around him, but they were not his teammates. As he stood up he nearly lost his balance, but it was quickly regained as he leaned his arm up against a wall. They must have been at least a hundred people in the large white room with him, all of them were looking at pictures of what seemed to be of a war. He took off his helmet in respect, when suddenly one woman looked over at him, as if she had just met a famous celebrity , and cheered, "It's him!" All the other people in the room surrounded him, asking for autographs, pictures, and pieces of his clothing. Soldier was very confused on what was happening, until he saw an exhibit sign that read **"The legacy of Jane Doe; The All American Hero"**. Soldier couldn't help but grin as he stood up high, just basking in the admiration of his adoring fans. Finally, he got all the glory he deserved for fighting during World War II and killing all those no good Nazi scumbags.

After all the signing of autographs and pictures and even the occasional fan girl dropping on her knees, begging the veteran to allow her to be blessed by having his babies, he was able to tour the exhibit in semi peace. Of course there was the occasional fan that wanted something from Soldier, but it didn't completely interrupt his enjoyment of seeing what people wrote about him. The exhibit showed a bit of his past, mainly focusing on his adventures in Europe during World War II instead of his childhood in the breadbasket of America. However a major part of the whole exhibit, was of Soldier's time spent as a mercenary for Reliable Excavation and Demolition. There were photos of him and his partners, but their faces were all blotted out, probably because they weren't important enough to be part of the exhibit. No they weren't just blotted, but their faces were covered with Soldier's very own face. This brought a hearty chuckle out since he felt that he deserved more affection than his colleagues. The last section of the exhibit was dedicated to the raccoon sanctuary that Soldier so valiantly made from Merasmus's castle.

He looked at the replica with pride, remembering his old roommate and best friend. As if on queue, a robotic version of the comrade appeared out of the main entrance and watered the artificial flowers.

"What a beautiful woman." He thought as he approached the figure. "Hi Merasmus!" He cheered, when suddenly the robot looked at him in horror, screamed, and ran back into the castle.

All of sudden, the brightly lit room where the exhibit was held quickly went black. Soldier looked around, his helmet blocking most of his sight of vision. The darkness didn't last long before the room soon was lit up again, it must have been a black-out. However, that wasn't the case as all the adoring fans disappeared, leaving Soldier alone. He scratched under his stubble chin, wondering where did everyone go. There was distinct sound coming from the other side of the room, looking over, there was another person. They sat down on a little bench, back turned to Soldier as they were invested in a video, probably about World War II.

A voice as clear as day spoke, "you've never seen the horrors of war" directing this statement to Soldier.

Soldier was thrown back by this " what do you mean I've never seen war? Of course I have! Look all all the medals I am wearing! Hell, there is even an exhibit dedicated to my achievements!"

The mysterious man on the bench started laughing condescendingly. "He he, those aren't real badges. We made them ourselves out of some paper and bottle caps. May 8th, 1945, if memory serves."

Soldier was confused, " How did you know about the day I earned my badges, and why are you saying that we made them as if we did it together ?"

The man raised his head. "Because Jane, or should I say Dick? I am you." He turned towards Soldier to reveal his face. This man looked just like Soldier, albeit more mature looking and less muscular. " Here are the things you should know: I am a shadow, the true self. We're no soldier, we are just a civilian." Soldier was drawn back by this statement

"Son, there is no way in God's green Earth that you are me. Look at you maggot, you don't even have any muscles" Soldier grit teeth before a smile cracked on his lips. He puffed out his chest and showed off to his shadow.

The shadow rolled his eyes, before his eyes soon return to lay upon his counterpart,"Muscle doesn't define your strength" he commented, his face showing how serious he thought this statement was, finding the Soldier's remark to be juvenile at best. In a split second, the shadow raised his hand and Soldier's adoring fans reappeared. However, they were different, all the fans were now riddled with medical problems and injuries. Some looked malnourished, nothing but sticks and bones, as others were missing limbs and seemed to have shell shock written on their faces. Soldier looked in horror, they all looked healthy minutes ago and now…

"What did you do to them." Soldier demanded the shadow to tell him.

The shadow responded with laughter. Soldier grit his teeth as he raised his voice, "tell me now. That's an order"

"Oh. You don't get it do you" the shadow responded, "I didn't do any of this, the war is the culprit" the shadow walked towards a young woman. Soldier recognized her as being one of the girls wanting to carry his child. She could barely stand now, seeing this the shadow helped her out by becoming a human crotch, her body was frail, Soldier could easily she her bones. Her eyes showed sadness and were dulled by the world she lives in. However, there was a glint of hope sparkling in her eyes.

"As you played dress up, this young lady suffered through hell. The only thing that kept her going was the hope of being free again. You'll never have her strength"

Soldier closed his eyes taking in all the shadow had just said. Slowly, he opened his mouth. The voice that came out was much more clear and educated than ever previously heard.

"Look, I feel terrible about what these people had to go through, and I am very happy they managed to survive the hardship with every shred of hope they had. But, even if I was never never officially in a war, I have seen some terrible shit. My friends and I have been blown to smithereens,riddled with bullets hundreds of times, and were burnt to death, but then we were revived and forced to continue on like nothing happened. Now, I respect all the victims and patrons of the war, any war, but I am a still a hero and veteran in my own way."

He went over and kissed the wounded girl's hand, glaring at his counterpart , " And if you were me, you would know that."

"I'm surprised we actually admitted it" the shadow commented with a smile appearing on his lips, "all this time... I thought that our pride would get the better of us.." He added as he soon broke out in a fit laughter.

"Now I can be free, thank you...soldier" the shadow spoke once his laughter died down and saluted Soldier. The shadow's chest started to glow, similarly to a supernova, become a blinding light. The Shadow felt a bizarre feeling of warmth all over his body as the blaze engulfed him entirely. Soldier reached out to try to grasp his shadow, but once his hand made it to where the other man once stood, he was gone. The shadow figure was no more as an odd doorway took his place. Soldier's hand didn't come out on the other side of the doorway, so there was one question on his mind, where is his hand?


	3. I'll Love You, Tomorrow

Sniper reached for his aviators after waking up from an unexpected nap.

"How long was I out?" He muttered gaining his footing on the new terrain. Where the hell was he? " Damn Soldier making us lose the wave. If he were here right now I would riddle his body with-"

"Hey Sniper!" Cheered Soldier as he ran up to the Aus- New Zealander. Something was different about him, what was it? Did he get a new hat? No, that wasn't it.

"Guess what! I met my shadow and a war victim asked me to have their children!" Sniper just glared at him, the blast from the bomb probably messed his mind up even more. "Oh! And I also learned that I am a hero even though I have never been in a war!"

Sniper sighed, "Well that's just dandy Soldier. Now tell me, where in the hell are we."

Suddenly a strange voice that sounded similar to Sniper's came ringing in their ears, "Welcome to Australia, mate!"

"Bloody hell... Didja hear that?" Sniper turned his head to look at Soldier as he pushed up his aviators . His ears were trained to hear the faintest of sounds, but the voice undoubtedly his own."Oi, you heard my voice right?" He asked Soldier while putting a finger in his own ear to make sure no wax was blocking his hunter like hearing.

"No worries Sniper ! That's just your shadow!"

The stranger chuckled at this "I guess ya could say tha' " Emerging from the darkness came a man that look almost like Sniper, except he was very muscular and had more Australian looking features, that being a fantastic mustache and chest hair in the shape of Australia that just barely peeked out of the shirt's open collar that the Shadow wore .

"Me, I am the true self. I am everything you want to be, a true Australian." The Shadow grinned as he tipped his hat to the men. A little taken back by Soldier actually being right about something so absurd as, what, this other bizarre version of themselves. No, being the professional he was, he didn't believe anything his so-called 'shadow' and whatever Soldier said.

"Musta hit my head when I was knocked out" Sniper muttered under his breath as he rubbed the back of his neck, "or I'm dehydrated" he tried to convince himself. He wanted to believe anything that seemed more likely than the odd truth that was staring him down. Though he was quick to refused this notation that this burly man with a fine mustache was even real, he felt a pang of annoyance when this said man said that he wasn't "a true Australian".

"Listen mate, ya must be mad because I am a true Australian"

The godly man chuckled " Hmmm, that's funny, because last I checked your mum and dad were from a little island called New Zealand. But I guess you can't really call them your parents, can you? Considering they wanted to leave you to die." He pointed his strong muscular hand at himself, "Now **my **parents are from the true land down unda, not the land of kiwis."

The slender man that was Sniper created a fist by his side, trying his best to remain calm in this situation, the man he called father told him that emotions and firing a gun doesn't mix. "It doesn't matter that I wasn't born in Australia, I still grew up there. With **real** Australian parents that still raised me and loved me" he pointed out, trying to forget about the whole comment about not being wanted by people he never got to meet, except for one time in his adulthood.

"You tell yourself that, mate. Anyway, I can see that fist you are making. You want to fight me, come at meh. Or are you just a wee hippie?"

"Really? Is that the best you can do? Do you think I'm going to fight because you called me a name?" he raised a brow, finding the other not to be as bright as himself, then again, he did say he was a "true Australian" who can't think as fast they throw a punch.

"Well, I could just beat the bloody shit out of yeh," he flexed his arm again "And I know I would win."

With that said, Soldier came rushing in between the two. Looking at two, he straightened himself, looking like some patriotic piece of two by four and said, "Ladies, ladies, you are both pretty, but this ain't a beauty pageant, Sniper, kick his ass "

"Wot?" Sniper glared at the mentally questionable asshole, aka Soldier, " Are you insane? I can't fight him" he whispered very loudly to his comrade. Out of everyone he could have been stuck with, why did it have to be Soldier. He would have taken anyone, even Spy would be able to backstab this god among men who could easily wrestle Saxton Hale and live to tell the tale.

"You know wot? I won't fight you. Instead, I will educate you on how to be a real Australian." He walked closer to the slender man. "First, real Australians don't have noses like **that**." He pointed out as he punched him square in the snozola, to which Soldier got out of the way since it was their fight, not his. Not only that, but he wanted to see a good, one-sided fight. "A **real **Australian has a shorter more U shaped nose, not a long beak that you have.*" Sniper barely was able to stand on his feet due to the counterpart's punch. Now both of his hands were on his apparently broken nose that was already starting to bruise and bleed. Yup, it was broken.

"Secondly, real Australians have Australia shaped chest hair!" He said showing off his glowing chiseled abs and barrel chest, by ripping off his shirt. Under shirt was a glowly,manly body that any teenage girl would love to stare at as if he was some sort of sparkling love triangle vampire in love with a Swan (How weird would that be. I mean seriously, that's just utterly ridiculous). He then proceeded to kick the Kiwi in the chest saying "THIS. IS. As smooth as a baby's bum!"

With that, several of Sniper's ribs were shattered as he fell on the hard, cracked earth with a cry of pain escaping his , Soldier ate popcorn not trying to help at all.

"Soldier, stop muckin'... around and help me you bloody... wanka…!" he tried to muster up a yell, but his now collapsed ribcage and probably lungs made it hard for him to talk, let alone yell. Not only that, but his broken nose made his words slurred and almost impossible to understand.

"Sorry Sniper! I'd rather not die today!" Soldier said cheering him on cheerleader style, with a sign and everything. (When did he get time to make this?!)

"Thanks... you fuckin'... wanka" Sniper glanced at the other. His knew was going to die, he felt it deep in his gut, so why didn't this counterpart just get it over with instead of 'teaching' him these lessons.

"Now, here are your two final lessons. One, a true Australian can handle himself in a hand to hand fight," he flex his arm again, for the millionth time. The more handsome counterpart, walked towards Sniper, forcefully taking one of his hands away from his broken nose. Slowly, he placed his foot down on Sniper's shooting arm. "And two, a man is only as good as where he comes from, and well, you come from nowhere."

"Please… no more… just stop" he plead for the first time in his sniping career. All his codes he made to make himself more professional went out of the window. Now he was no merc, just a man who wanted to live to see another tomorrow.

The man chuckled for the billionth time, "Oh, Little Orphan Annie, look at you. You are weak. Me, I am strong, handsome... **wanted**." He removed his foot from the man's arm and continued on, "You say you are wanted, but do you truly feel that way?" Sniper's shadow crouched down, coming face to face with the wounded man, he could almost feel the other's shallow breath "Well, do you?" Suddenly he jumped up "**BOOM! **Feels! (You aughta know, fan girls eat that crap up like candy.)"

Sniper looked at soldier from the corner of his eye, before looking at his counterpart. Of course he was embarrassed to admit it with the 'war veteran' in the same place as he was, but it seemed to be his only option. "You are me...no doubt about it" he mustered, now unable to achieve anything louder than a whisper, "No… I'm not strong or the best looking… no I'm not Australian… I knew that ever since I was young, I was different from the rest…" he fumbled on his words, trying the best not to kick the bucket mid sentence. "No one wants me… me bio….logical parents didn't want me…. and me mum and dad… they wanted nothing to do with me… once I became a sniper" Sniper admitted, knowing that his next breath could be his last. At least he would die without a weighted conscience. "But…. you know what… I am fine with that… all that matters is the present… and today... I am happy to have... Many people to call my family…Eight... To be exact..." the slender man, now with his eyes closed gave his counterpart a faint smile as his breaths became more distant from one another.

The Australian smiled, "There you go, your cliche speech just made fangirls everywhere cry. Good job. Oh, and you finally admitted that you are loved, that's nice too." He reached his hand out at the man below him, his wounds suddenly had all disappeared.

Sniper took a deep breath and jolted up from what he thought was his death bed. Patting himself down, the spender man wanted to make sure that he was actually alive and not dead. The shadow pulled up the New Zealander, and his muscular chest began to glow (and not from tanning oil).

"Congratulations, mate. You freed me from this hell." His face started to glow now as well, and soon he was just engulfed in light. Before he went, the counterpart snarkily remarked, "You really should hit a gym, though. I broke you like a twig!" Then, the light disappeared, and in front of him was an Australian style door.

"What a wanka" Sniper said under his breath, while he started walked through the door.

"Hey, wait for me!" The soldier said chasing behind dragging all the Australian merchandise** behind him as he followed Sniper onto the next room.

_*Confirmed, Sniper is actually a owl from a distant galaxy similar to our own. All praise the wonder that is Owl Man, half sexy man from Space New Zealand, and half owl._

_**The merchandise included a kangaroo with the words "Property of America" stamped on it, some hats, and fake Australia-shaped chest hair gag. All merchandise that would never be seen again._


	4. Mother Dearest

Demoman arose from his long slumber. What year was it? He wasn't sure if he had blackedout from drinking or a fight. He looked around to see if he had any luck with a special lady while he was drunk. To his surprise, he was at his mom's house! Nope, definitely had no luck.

"Oi ma! Ya home?!" He shouted down the familiar hallway.

"Tavish? Tavish come ere' an' bring me some rum, I am unda a lot o' stress!"

He was about to answer when suddenly a voice that sounded like a weaker form of his voice cheers, "Coming, mother!" Suddenly, _he_, or someone who looked like him, walked dutifully out of the kitchen and towards his mother's room.

"Teh hell..."

The man wasn't an exact copy of him. **This **man was clean-shaven, had his hair combed to the side, and wore a blazer over a sweater vest with a dress shirt underneath it. But, most importantly, he had **both eyes**. Demo followed his clone to his mother's room. He went through the door and was stunned to find that his mother was being pampered by some men, all the while watching her favorite tv show.

"Ma! How can ye' be stressed when yer' sittin' there like that!" His mother refused to talk, and glared over at the man that looked just like him.

"Sir, I'll have you know that one of these gentlemen messaged her toes too hard, and do you know what that can do to a youthful woman like our mother!"

She smirked while he handed her the rum and flatly said, "Dismissed, fer' now. Go wax teh floors and re-fluff teh sofa." The man bowed and walked out of the bedroom and into the living room, where he instinctively began waxing the floors, on his hands and knees.

"Bloody 'ell..." Demo rubbed his eye to make sure he was seeing what he was seeing. This man that looked like himself was a complete pushover, as if he didn't have a free will of his own. The Scotsman walked towards the subservient other.

"Whach ye doin' lad?" asked his lookalike, with undertones of disgust in his voice that combined with his alcoholic breath, "don' ye have any ballocks" he added.

"I do have "ballocks", as you call it, but I just like to keep my mother happy. 'Mum knows best' as they say."

Suddenly, down the hall, a horrible shriek can be heard from his mother, which barked "I don' hear any scrubbin'! You wouldn't want me to get me belt out again, do ye'?"

His clone immediately shrank in horror, "T-t-that won't be necessary, m-mother!" He took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves, revealing many cuts, bruises, and scars from previous "mistakes". Demo's eye widen, poor man to see someone probably around his age that coward's in fear from a mother's punishment, that's just... that's just... really pathetic, he thought to himself.

"Yeah? That's wey ye cowarin'?" The drunken Scot pointed out, "ye nothin' but a pushova lad"

the counterpart looked up, continuing to clean, "Pushover? Is that what you think I am? He he, no. I am no pushover. I am the shadow, the true self, and I **hate **my existence. Everyday I wake up and try to do my best to make mother happy, but it is **never **enough. And to be honest," he sighed. "I don't think it will ever be enough."

He rolled up his sleeves some more, " I work hard everyday, and I am punished for it."

He pointed at his arm, " The scar across my forearm, I didn't dust hard enough. The scars on my back, I walked too loudly. My life is not mine to control, it's her's." He looked up at Demo, "Unless you want to do something about it."

"Do somethin' aboot it? You mean send ye to a mental hospital 'cause yer clearly mad" the cyclops responded with a smirk appearing on his lips

The shadow sighed again, he seemed to do that a lot today, "You will never learn, and for that, I will suffer." He began to fluff the couch cushions." You do realize that I am an embodiment of what you feel, right? You say I am crazy, you must be the crazy one."

"But I don't feel anythin'? I imagin' yer tryin to say I need some help, aye? Well I don't. I got me best buds Rum and Gin right 'ere." Demo lied through his teeth, there was no way he was going to admit to something as pathetic as feeling like a slave to his mother. Not even to some crackpot that saying he is the Scot's "Shadow".

"Oh really then? You can't admit the reason that you drink your life away is because you hate slaving to our mother."

"No, it's because I'm a blatant Scottish stereotype" At this point the front door bell rang, and the mother screamed to get the door. He went up to the front door and opened it, when suddenly two men fell down inside the house onto the floor.

"Hi Demo's shadow!" cheered Soldier.

The counterpart sighed, again , "Oh boy, more guests. Just don't stain the carpet. They match the drapes perfectly." Soldier remarked gleefully, for once he knew what something meant!, "That's a body hair joke!"

Demo moved to the location where his comrades were with a big grin on his face, he was happy to people he could at least tolerate and weren't complete stuck-up pushovers like he was.

"Oi, what are ye lads doin' here?" The Soldier and Sniper got up from the floor, revealing Australian dirt all over the carpet. More work for the shadow to do. He sighed.

Soldier recited, "Well first I was in a museum people dedicated to me then I saw a robot of Merasmus and it screamed then a guy who looked like me showed up and we talked then I learned I was a hero and then he became a door and then I found sniper with a hunkier, funnier, and overall better version of himself then he beat the living shit out of Sniper and something happened where he learned a lesson but I didn't care cause I was getting Australian merchandise like a kangaroo- Hey, where is it?!"

To stop Soldier before he killed any more brain cells ( not just his, **anyone's **brain cells), Sniper put a hand over the veteran's mouth, "Soldier is roight about this one. We have these counterparts who seem to be… something we hate about ourselves." he explained, making Soldier's brain cell killing explanation much simpler and easier for the Scotsman to understand and not, I don't know, shoot himself from sheer stupidity.

The sighing counterpart realized something amidst the rambling. If he could get Demo's "friends" to understand Demo's problem, then they could help him realize his problem himself, right? They can't be that stupid, right?...Oh dear god don't be that stupid.

"Hey, can I ask you guys something?" He said more as a demand than a question. "The drunken Scotsman here refuses that he has issues with his mom controlling him. However, if that was the case, why in the hell am I here getting beaten by my mother then? If he has no issues in his life at all _**why do I even exist.**_" He said the last statement glaring at his living shell.

Tavish looked tired, **he **sighed, and sheepishly said "Ok, I admit it... Me name is Tavish, and I am an alcoholic." The shadow facepalmed so hard it would have left a hole in his face, had he been real.

Soldier went up to demo and shook him, "Come on, private, you know that is not what he meant."

Sniper put his hand Demo's soldier. "Come on, mate. You can do it."

Demo looked really uneasy. Possibly even embarrassed. What kind of man were he to be scared of his mom? She was not only an old lady, but she was **blind**. He felt worthless, but everyone in the room knew. No use in hiding it now.

"Au-ight, au-ight." He took a swig of rum. "I, Tavish Finnegan "Demoman" DeGroot, am abused by me mum pretty much everyday and told teh work, lest' I be ridiculed and made to feel worthless."

His shadow smiled at him, "You did it, you admitted it." There was a long silence, when soldier broke it with the remark, "Hey! What gives? Why aren't you turning into a door so we can leave? and get saved by Saxton Hale?

"Anyone can say they have a problem,Jane. It is another thing to do something about it. "

Everyone was staring at Demo he knew what he needed to do. "Here." The shadow suddenly handed him his cell phone. "You might as well tell our real mother while we are at it." Demo nodded, phone in hand, as he walked into his fake mother's room, dialing the real one on the phone. As he walked into the room, his mother answered.

At the same time, they said "Hello , what is it? Tavish, is that you?"

"Aye, ma. It's me. I need to tell ye somethin'."

He was obviously nervous, as anyone would be in his situation.

" Okeh fine, but make it quick! Me favorite show is on!" Now it was apparent the mom he is looking at was mimicking his real mom, so he spoke to her as if she was the real one.

"Mum... I... I am tired of ye bossing me around!" He started screaming and crying.

" I am the only source of money for ye and ye mock me, callin' me worthless at teh littlest mistake. Well no more! I am a grown-ass man and it's time ye start treatin' me like one! Unless ye want to get off yer ass and get yet own money." The look on his fake mom's face was strange, and he imagined his real mother had the same expression. It was a combination of shock, anger, and confusion.

"How dare ye talk to yer mother that way ye piece o' crap! Why I aughta-"

"**No! **How _**dare**_ you talk to yer son that way! I love ye mom, but you need to stop treatin' me like a mistake! We **will** talk more about this when I get home, but I got more important things to do." He slammed his phone and the door behind him when he walked back out into the hallway. His copy's chest was glowing.

"Thank you, the torture can finally end. The pain is over." He started laughing as he vanishes into light, revealing only a bottle of... Water? There is a note on it saying "Drink me."

Demo chuckled "I'll work on that too, Tavish." He drinks the water, and everyone passes out.


End file.
